Julian x Randy First Date
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Julian and Randy's first date and part 1 of my J x R series.


Randy took a deep breath before picking up his phone. He couldn't help feeling this would be easier if Nomicon wasn't hovering right over his shoulder. He sent his teacher a look that was ignored before he dialed Julian's number. The Gothic teen picked up on the second ring and Randy found himself smiling as soon as he heard the other's voice.

"Hello, Randall."  
>"Hey Julian, are you free this afternoon?"<br>"Yes, why?" Randy took a deep breath and silently thanked God that Nomicon was here. It was kind of reassuring. Even though it was also very annoying having him hover over him all the time.

"Well, I thought we could go see a movie and get lunch before heading over to the street fair." He heard a small gasp from Julian's end and rushed to clarify.  
>"Just as friends, though. I don't really think either of us is ready for anything else." He chose to ignore the face palm from Nomicon and the 'seriously' look directed at the back of his head.<p>

Julian released the breath he'd been holding and laughed.  
>"Sure, Randall. What time do you want to meet?" They decided that they'd meet at the food court across from the movie theater at noon. Randy relaxed in his chair and waited till noon before heading out. Nomicon decided to stay home and meet them at the fair later.<p>

When Randy got to the food court Julian was already there and Randy nearly had a heart attack when he saw him. The other's signature hat was gone, but he was wearing a black beanie with a cute purple skull on it. His dark purple suit was gone too and instead he wore a Seether t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple converse. His hair was down from it's bow and was slightly messier than usual and he had a purple, black, and red Invader Zim bag with him.

Randy blushed, he'd never seen Julian in anything except his normal outfit and a few times in a pair of black sweatpants and the purple tank top he slept in. He looked good. Really good. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went to sit with the taller teen.  
>"Hey Julian."<br>"Hello. So what do you want to eat?" Randy instantly relaxed and smiled.

They wound up splitting a medium pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Randy didn't know what he expected Julian to eat, but pizza with a large Mountain Dew wasn't it. He mentally smacked himself in the face for being so stupid. By now he should know that Julian wasn't as freaky as he acted.

He couldn't help glancing down at Julian's wrist while they talked about what movie they should see, what movies they liked, favorite movies, books that were turned into movies and sucked, sequels that were better than originals, even favorite TV shows and actors. Randy nearly choked when he found out Julian was a Whovian and while Randy would never admit it to anyone, not even Howard, he was too. He saw that Julian had worn a very light long sleeve purple shirt under the Seether t-shirt.

After they were finished eating they walked across to the movie theater and bought two tickets to Guardians of the Galaxy. It was an awesome movie and he was surprised that Julian knew most of the songs before reminding himself that the other teen was into drama and stuff. If you asked him when he wouldn't have been able to tell you but some point during that movie he looked over and realized he loved Julian's laugh. There was just something about it and the way it made his eyes light up and Randy was determined to make him laugh more.

At some point he must have unconsciously reached over and grabbed Julian's hand because when they got up to walk out their fingers were laced together and were warm, like they'd been holding them a while. The purple haired teen found he didn't care and thought it was actually kind of nice. They still had some time before the fair opened so they just walked around the park.

Randy had gotten to know Julian a lot better since summer started and he was still learning about him. He brought up Julian's knowledge of music and was shocked to hear his sister and brother were half Japanese and were famous singers, Julian could sing too but didn't very often, and he could dance. He couldn't play any instruments though. Randy looked at their joined hands and held them up and laughed.

"You've got long fingers, I bet you could learn guitar or piano easily." Julian blushed and shrugged.  
>"Never was able to afford the lessons."<br>"I could teach you." Julian blushed and nodded shyly.  
>"As lovely as that sounds I've heard guitar playing can be rather painful."<br>Randy shrugged and looked at the callouses on his fingers.  
>"You get used to it."<p>

Julian giggled and switched the subject by asking Randy when he learned to play. Randy told him that his dad got him his first guitar when he was 7 and he'd been taking lessons since. Not one to pry Julian nodded before cautiously asking if Randy's dad was still around, since he'd never heard Randy say much about him. Randy shrugged it off and Julian got the hint. Briefly guilt flashed through him, I mean Julian had told him everything, but brushed it off when he saw the other's understanding look.

Randy noticed it was getting late and lead Julian back toward the fair when he heard a familiar voice.  
>"Shit."<br>"Cunningham!" He dropped Julian's hand and spun around to face Howard. He flashed an apologetic look to Julian, who just smiled and nodded at Howard.  
>"Why didn't you tell me you were back early? And why did you come back?"<br>"Sorry Howard I was busy and I had something important to do." Howard gave a him a look and asked what could have been so important. Sensing that Randy didn't want to answer Julian interrupted,

"Greetings Howard. If I recall correctly Randall was going to invite you to hang out with him at the fair, but I'm afraid I distracted him." Randy looked at him confused. Julian smiled and nodded and Howard quickly ignored him and turned back to Randy. He and Howard quickly got wrapped up in a conversation about their favorite game. Another shock for Randy was Julian's knowledge of video games. Howard was shocked too but then quickly brushed it off sounding a little annoyed.

"How do you know so much about gaming?"  
>"Some friends of mine have a website where they game, and vlog, and do charity events. I play with them a lot." Howard grumbled slightly as Randy and Julian talked about all the different games Julian played and how good he was. Nomicon showed up and smiled when he saw how well Randy and Julian were getting along and dragged Howard off. Randy noticed and felt a little guilty.<p>

"Randall, go ahead and spend some time with Howard and Nomicon. It's alright I'll just walk around a little and meet you at the ferris wheel at ten."

"Are you sure?" Julian squeezed his hand and giggled.  
>"Go on." Randy thanked him and ran off to catch up with Howard and Nomi. Nomicon gave him a 'why the hell are you here' look but Randy shrugged it off. He and Howard played a few shooter games and went on two roller coasters. Nomicon got on the Yo-Yo the Twister and this thing that went upside down. Then Randy saw a purple teddy bear and thought of Julian.<p>

He went over and bought three darts and stepped back to aim. He silently thanked his ninja training when he hit all three and won the bear. Howard looked at him funny then shrugged it off assuming he was going to give it to some girl. Randy noticed it was almost time to go see Julian so he told Howard he was going to go.

"Really, Cunningham? It's not even ten yet."  
>"I know but my mom wants me home early so I can help her around the house. School starts soon you know and she wants to get a few things done. I agreed since she let me go to that camp." Howard groaned but said goodbye to Randy and Nomicon.<br>"I think I'll go home," Nomicon piped up.  
>"Why?"<br>"To give you some alone time." The way he said it was suggestive and made Randy blush and stutter.

He ran to the ferris wheel where Julian was waiting and dangled the purple bear in front of him. Julian gasped and turned to face Randy.  
>"Did you get this for me?"<br>Randy laughed and handed him the bear. "Yeah. Sorry about Howard."  
>Julian gripped the bear and gave Randy a shy hug.<br>"Thank you." Randy blushed bright red and stuttered. He slowly lifted his hands and wrapped them around Julian's waist, muttering a quiet 'you're welcome'.

It felt nice hugging Julian, despite the other boy being slightly taller. Randy found he didn't want to let got of the blue eyed boy but he had to. As soon as Julian let go Randy grabbed his hand, blushing bright red as he did so. He was fully aware that the ferris wheel was a romantic couples thing and wondered if Julian picked it for that reason or because it was easiest to find. Whatever the reason Randy started pulling him towards it and they got in line.

He and Julian sat down next to each other as the ferris wheel started and he squeezed the others hand. Julian looked over at him and Randy almost choked again. Julian's blue eyes were sparkling with the reflected lights of the fair below. His dark hair outlined in a halo of silver moonlight that made his pale skin glowing. Randy swallowed the lump in his throat before he stuttered out, "So, uh, h-how did you l-like the fair?"

"I didn't ride many rides. I got on a few but no roller coasters, not big fan of them. I mean I've gotten on a few before but I just never really liked them all that much. What about you?"

"Howard and I did a few shooter games and owned it and we got on the roller coasters and Nomi dared me to get on the thing that goes upside down with him." Julian paled and Randy laughed.  
>"I know, that's how I felt."<br>"There is NO way you'd get me on THAT," Julian stated before his breath left him in a short 'wow'. Randy looked confused but then noticed that they had stopped at the very top.

Julian was right, it was beautiful. The entire town was decorated for the festival. The fair was in the middle of the park but colorful lights and booths were set up everywhere. Businesses had booths open and fun houses for the younger kids and tomorrow night the school gym would be decorated for the Summer Ball. That reminded Randy that he still needed to ask Julian to go with him. He smiled so wide that he thought his face might split when he felt the other's head rest on his shoulder. Their joined hands rested comfortably on Randy's thigh.

"Julian?"  
>"Hmmm?" The other teen sounded calm and blissful.<br>"Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Julian's head shot up.  
>"WHAT?!" His face was bright red and his blue eyes were wide and full of hope and shock.<br>Randy laughed loudly as the ferris wheel started moving again.  
>"I said, do you want to go the dance with me?" Julian stuttered before taking a deep breath.<p>

"Randall, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."  
>"It doesn't have to be a real date. I just thought since Howard and Nomi are going, and almost everyone else from school will be there, you might want to come with us."<br>Julian looked thoughtful before he relaxed and put his head back on Randy's shoulder.  
>"I'd love to. And Randall?"<br>"Hmm?" The ninjas face lit up like a firetruck when he felt the other's lips brush his cheek.  
>"Thanks for tonight."<br>"N-n-no p-p-problem."

The pair stayed and played a few more games in which Julian won a pair of black neko ears for himself, a panda hat for Randy and a matching one for Nomicon (which made Randy nearly fall over laughing) and a leather bracelet with studs and a skull on it. Randy won a Yin-Yang pendant for himself, a 'How to be a Gamer, A Guide for Dummies' for Howard, a Japanese figurine for Nomicon, and a hoodie with the band Hinder on it.

That was another thing he didn't expect to have in common with Julian. They didn't like all of the same bands but the both liked Skillet, Seether, Hinder, The Band Perry, Luke Bryan, Toby Keith, Blake Shelton, Green Day, Hunter Hayes, and Katy Perry. Julian also loved Japanese music (because his family sang it) and promised to show Randy Vocaloid and his family, who were called Utaites, singing. He also loved Older country, Evanescence, Panic at The Disco, P!NK, Heather Dale, and some other people here and there.

He loved the musical Wicked, and Shrek, and Oz, and The Wedding Singer. He played horror, surgeon simulator (though he raged more than played), he loved to color (something Randy also did from time to time although he wasn't very artistic), and paint, he loved old cartoons, South Park, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Pewds, Toby, Cry, Game Grumps, Yamimash, EatMyDiction, and Rooster Teeth. He watched My little Pony, all of them, and he read a lot of manga and watched a lot of anime.

Apparently he could be a real fanboy when it came to shipping. He read a lot of other books too and he and Randy spent a good hour talking about which books they've read. He was into Internet fandoms like Creepypasta, which Randy promised to look up (apparently Nomicon knew a lot about them especially a few Japanese ones) and the fandoms for Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, etc. He also loved Homestuck and Randy asked what it was only to have Julian laugh.

"It just can't be explained. You'd have to look at it for yourself." They eventually got back around to anime and Julian gave him a list of good animes to watch. It was 1:00 before Randy started walking Julian home. When he got to Julian's house he waited for Julian to unlock his front door.

"So I, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
>"Yes. Thanks again for tonight. I had a lot of fun."<br>"No problem. I really enjoyed hanging out with you." Julian opened his door and the two shuffled awkwardly for a second. Randy let out a nervous chuckle and slowly leaned forward to hug the Gothic teen. Julian hugged him back before telling him goodnight and going inside.

Randy began walking home and the only thing he could think of was spending more time with Julian again, but at the same time a tiny voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Nomicon kept shouting,  
>'A HUG?! Really Randy? Pathetic'. But he ignored it for now. He just kept thinking on how nice it felt holding his hand, the warm feeling of the other's lips brushing his cheek, and he subconsciously touched his cheek and sighed blissfully. When he got home he trudged up stairs, though he was sure to stay quiet enough that his mom wouldn't wake up. He kept thinking about how much fun he had and how he really liked Julian and that hug.<p>

He changed into pajamas and flopped down on the bed willing his imagination to not get too carried away with thoughts of Julian. It was just a hug...and the most AMAZING night of his life. Yep he was hooked, and he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
